1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spraying gun, and more particularly to a spraying gun having a flow rate control effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional spraying gun comprises a water inlet connector connected to a water source, a water conducting tube having a first end mounted on the water inlet connector, and an extension pipe having a first end mounted on a second end of the water conducting tube by a locking member and a second end provided with an adapter for mounting a brush. Thus, the water from the water source in turn flows through the water inlet connector and the water conducting tube and is sprayed outward from the extension pipe for use. However, the water flow rate of the conventional spraying gun cannot be regulated and controlled to satisfy the user's requirement, so that the water output easily exceeds the practical requirement, thereby greatly causing a water consumption.